nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Nosa Training: Day Four 6-26-14
Participants: Nosa Hyuga & Akatori Yamanaka RP: Guest_Akatori2: -This was the last day of class with Nosa. Akatori has grown quite fond of her students, and was sad to not be able to teach after this. She was also a bit overwheemed on how to do the final exam for the young Hyuga girl. With a slight sigh, she walked into class, and set her clutter of folders and papers loose like caged animals onto the desk. She ajusted her Flak Jacket, and redid her ponytail before class started. Today's lesson would be a simple one. She would teach Nosa how to dispell a genjutsu- Guest_NosaHyuga: - It was another day in the village of Amegakure as Nosa headed towards the academy and went towards her class eagerly as she greeted her sensei and sat down in her usual seat,in the middle front row,with her notebook to takle notes down in it as she listened for further instructions from her sensei- Guest_Akatori2: "Today, I will be teaching you about genjutsu. They are employed in the same fashion as ninjutsu, requiring chakra and hand seals. However, the primary difference between the two is that the effects of genjutsu are illusory; instead of attacking the victim's body, like taijutsu or ninjutsu, genjutsu techniques manipulate the flow of chakra in the victim's brain, thus causing a disruption in their senses. This is frequently used to create false images or to cause pain from trauma." -Akatori would pause before continuing-"Genjutsu is most often used by ninja with very precise chakra control and very high intelligence. Now, to dispell a genjutsu, you can either stop the flow of chakra to knock yourself out of it. Or, cause yourself pain." Guest_NosaHyuga: -As her sensei started talking about the lesson that she will be learning today,she started to take down notes on what the effects of Genjutsu are and how you can get out of it, I remember reading about this, she thought to herself as she waited for her sensei to continue the lesson- Guest_Akatori2: "Now Nosa...." -Akatori would look the girl in the eyes with a stern face. She would weave two simple handseals and attempted to cast an illusion on Nosa. If Nosa looked Akatori in the eyes, She would be put under the illusion of a thick haze filling the classroom, causing the girl to barely see infront of her, and Akatori look like she turned into a shadow, flying away from the girl. Screeching sounds and chackles would also fill the room, that would spoke the young hyuga even more. Nosa had a few ways to escape this by doing either of the two ways that Akatori had just taught her. Nosa could also activate her byakugan as a way to try and see through the haze, which would also tell her she is under a genjutsu, but not break it. Akatori hoped that Nosa had the ability to escape this- Guest_NosaHyuga: -As her sensei called her name she at once the room seemed a little hazy and she couldn't see anything and eerie sounds seemed to surround her,Nosa shook a little and tryed to relax telling herself that if she can escape this,it would all be over so after recalling the ways to escape a grnjutsu she decided to bite her wrist hard enough to draw a little blood and if it worked instantly the room would become clear again and it would appear that nothing had happened at all- Guest_Akatori2: -Nodding at the girl, Akatori spoke to her with a hint of pride- "I have taught you well Nosa dear...We have no more classes together. Your Exam is coming up, and it will be a written and physical exam, so be prepared. You have taken quite a bit of notes, and have shown to be able to be able to preform all the techniques. Study hard...And I will save the sappy talk after you pass or fail..Class..Dismissed.."-her tone was hushed when she ushered class dismissed. This was her last day of teaching, and she would surely miss it- Results: Nosa has reached the end of her Academy Training and is ready to be tested for genin, learned how to dispell genjutsu